Stats
The Stats of a combined creature are various ratings of its power and ability in combat. They are heavily influenced by the combination of limbs used when combining two animals. A creature's coal and electricity costs can also be considered stats because they serve as a rough guideline of the creature's power; strong creatures usually require more resources to create. ='Stats'= Health A creature's health points are a measure of how much damage it can withstand in combat. Creatures with more maximum points are generally more durable. If the creature has the Regeneration ability, it gradually restores its lost health over time. Combined creatures will deal the same amount of damage per hit regardless of how many hit points they have left. Defense A creature's defense is what reduces damage from enemy attacks. A creature with low defence will almost certainly be frail in comparison to a high-defense creature, whose armour allows it to withstand more damage. However, creatures with high defense are vulnerable to piercing damage, which is dealt by Horns, the Porcupine's ranged attack and upgraded artillery attacks. Therefore, giving a combined creature the Snapping Turtle's shell will not make it indestructible. This is the most expensive stat in Impossible Creatures. Speed This indicates how fast a creature moves across land, sea or air. If the creature is amphibious, its speed on land may not be equal to its speed in water. The Crocodile, for example, moves at 22 km/h while on land, but at 27 km/h while in water. Being fast is always a good thing because it allows a creature to retreat from a battle before sustaining unncessary injury, and can also be useful for hit-and-run tactics. Slow creatures may have a hard time in combat, particularly if they are melee units. Sight Radius\Build Time A creature's sight radius indicates how much of the surrounding map it reveals. Creatures with a higher sight radius will naturally be able to see greater distances. While this stat is not particularly important, a creature with a high sight radius can be an excellent scout. In Creature Chaos, this stat was replaced with the Build Time, which simply showed how long a creature would take to build from a chamber. Powerful creatures would take a longer time to create. Size This is a general rating of how big the creature is. If two animals of different sizes are combined, the resulting creature will be the size of the larger animal. Size influences many of the creature's other stats; For example, a size 4 Chameleon would have more Health points, an increased total melee and ranged damage but a lower speed than its normal self. Damage Melee damage This shows how much damage a creature deals to its opponent with each strike during melee combat. Melee attacks exist on every possible body part except for the torso and wings. Having more individual attacking limbs adds to the total melee damage. Ranged and Artillery Damage These simply indicate how much damage a creature inflicts with every attack used at range. If the creature happens to have more than one ranged and/or artillery attack, it will alternate randomly between the two during combat. =See Also= Creature Archetypes Genetic Amplifier